Warhorse Hoofprint/Current Sightings
Current known sightings and times: * Do not forget to update the Date/Time as well as Zone/Pos information! * Click "Edit" above and simply change the data where indicated! * Please use Month, Day: Time (Time Zone) format * Example: March, 13th: 8:36PM (MDT) {|class=sortable width="100%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="1" border="1" |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="3%" align="center"|'ID' |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="17%" align="center"|'Server' |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="30%" align="center"|'Zone' |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="20%" align="center"|'Position' |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="30%" align="center"|'Date and Time' |- |align="center"|00 |Bahamut | Wajaom Woodlands | F-5 | August, 2nd: 06:25:00PM (CET) |- |align="center"|01 |Shiva | Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | July, 16th: 3:18AM (GMT) |- |align="center"|02 |Titan | Bhaflau Thickets | G-7 | July, 16th: 12:44 (GMT) |- |align="center"|03 |Ramuh | Caedarva Mire (Dvucca Isle) | G-9 | June 25th: 1:20Am (EST) |- |align="center"|04 |Phoenix | Bhaflau Thickets | G-7 | August, 2th: 2:00PM (GMT-8) |- |align="center"|05 |Carbuncle | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | July, 8th: 1:00pm EST |- |align="center"|06 |Fenrir | Caedarva Mire | G-9 (Dvucca Isle Point) | July, 27th: 5:11 PM (GMT-4) |- |align="center"|07 |Sylph |Mount Zhaylom |I-10 |May 19th: 19:33 GMT-4 |- |align="center"|08 |Valefor |Wajaom Woodlands |G-6 |July 14, 7:00 PM PDT (GMT-8:00) |- |align="center"|09 |Alexander |Mount Zhayolm (Vozoid Island) |(G-6) |July 23rd, 3:30 EDT (GMT-5) |- |align="center"|10 |Leviathan | Bhaflau Thickets | (H-7) | July 23rd, 5:05PM EST |- |align="center"|11 |Odin |Mount Zhayolm |(K-8) |July 31, 8:30 pm PST |- |align="center"|12 |Ifrit |Caedarva Mire |(J-8) |June, 29th 4:20PM (EST) |- |align="center"|13 |Diabolos |Wajaom Woodlands |I-11 |2 August 4:10PM EST |- |align="center"|14 |Caitsith |Wajaom Woodlands |J-9 |July 31st 2008 6:49PM GMT+3 |- |align="center"|15 |Quetzalcoatl | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7, by the trees, and another one in a hallway | July 28, 2008 9:44 EST |- |align="center"|16 |Siren |Bhaflau Thickets - <3Acidious+Vagustae<3 |(G-7) |July 25, 2008 5:15 PM PST |- |align="center"|17 |Unicorn |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-8) |26 June, 2008 @ 7:00pm (EST) |- |align="center"|18 |Gilgamesh |Bhaflau Thickets |Intersection of G/H-7/8 |August 2nd 2008 5:25PM EST |- |align="center"|19 |Ragnarok |Caedarva Mire |(I-8) 1st Map |17:04AM GMT+2 27/07/08 |- |align="center"|20 |Pandemonium |Wajaom Woods |(G-12) |August 3rd: 00:20 (EDT) |- |align="center"|21 |Garuda | | | |- |align="center"|22 |Cerberus |Bhaflau Thickets |H-7 |July 8th: 23:00 GMT +1 |- |align="center"|23 |Kujata |Bhaflau Thickets |H-7 |August 2nd 12:30 PM CST |- |align="center"|24 |Bismarck |Wajaom Woodlands |J-9 |July 16th 19:31 -6 GMT |- |align="center"|25 |Seraph | Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | July 13th, 16:30 (GMT-5) |- |align="center"|26 |Lakshmi | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | June, 22nd: 1:30PM (EST) |- |align="center"|27 |Midgardsormr | Wajaom Woodlands | E-8 | June, 13th: 01:00AM (GMT+1) |- |align="center"|28 |Fairy | Caedarva Mire | J-8 (Azouph Isle Staging Point) | August, 2th: 23:27PM (GMT+1) |- |align="center"|29 |Asura | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | Aug, 1 9:24 AM (EST) |- |align="center"|30 |Remora | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | June, 8th; 12:00AM (GMT) |- |align="center"|31 |Hades | Caedarva Mire | J-8 | June, 19th; 3:05PM (PDT) |- |align="center"|31 |Midgardsormr | Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | June, 21st; 00:05AM (PDT) |- |align="center"|31 |Lakshmi | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | June, 22st; 4:08PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|32 |Phoenix | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | July, 13th; 4:17PM (CST) |- |align="center"|33 |Shiva | Caedarva Mire | G-9 (Second Map) | July, 21st; 8:04PM (PST) |-